


Jurassic Seven

by LedByTHeUnknown



Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and the team are hired by the InGen corporation to retrieve lost data from the failed Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Seven

JD jumped as the twig snapped. His eyes darted around trying to catch a glimpse of what was following him. He had sworn that Vin had been right behind him. Where was he, JD didn’t hear any screams, so he hoped he were ok? JD glanced over at his motorcycle the front wheel was totally mangled from hitting the downed tree branch.

  
While he was uninjured he feared any movement without a planned escape route. He had seen how fast this thing could move.

  
Just over three days ago he and his teammates had set out on a journey to this lost island. The home of two failed amusement parks. Their mission seemed simple enough. Land on Isla Nublar and gather up what they could from the lab and the control center.

  
InGen had been vague on why all this old computer and lab equipment was so important. And they especially had been less then forthcoming on what was waiting for them.

  
JD felt the ground shake he looked to his left. Vin was slowly climbing towards him. Vin had smeared some of the mud from the forest floor all over himself. Vin motioned for JD to do the same. The ground was shaking even more. JD nodded and began spreading the mud over him body as the trees to his right rustled. JD held his breath as a snout poked out from the forest. At first it was a green as the trees then it slowly took on a paler white tone. JD’s eyes widened, this was not the T-Rex they had encountered on their arrival in the forest, this was much bigger, deadlier and according to all reports was supposed to be dead. Vin gabbed his younger teammates are and the two darted towards Vin’s bike. JD looked at Vin.

  
“When the hell were they going to tell us there was another Indominus Rex!”


End file.
